


Teaser

by Snorp_Lord (orphan_account)



Series: Saffron Club [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Saffron Club AU, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Excerpt from the choose-your-own-adventure style smut being written by me and ema670! In this part, Anti fills in for Sean with the one of the club's rougher patrons and finds out that Red might be too much for even him to handle.(Warning: The Red route contains mostly dubcon and rough treatment. He's not very nice.)
Relationships: Sean McLoughlin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Saffron Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713637
Kudos: 1





	Teaser

“I want Sean again.”

Arjuna’s first impulse was to punch Red right in the jaw. This little bastard leaves one of his smallest boys beaten to a pulp and sobbing his heart out, and then strolls back in expecting the boy to be ready again. It had barely been a week. But what would he tell Red? The guy was still a paying customer. What to do?

“He’s busy. Take me.” A short slave in black silk, decked out with silver jewelry and emeralds. Anti. Arjuna had gotten him the outfit in the hopes his appearance would be enough to distract customers from his scowling face. Now it made him look hopelessly frail. Especially next to the much taller, much stronger Red, who towered over him effortlessly. Even so, Anti seemed determined. “You like how he looks, right? We’re basically the same? So you can hire me.”

“The price increases we discussed will remain regardless of which one you have. It can go towards Sean’s medical costs.”

God, how he wanted to punch that smirk off. Even more so when Red seemed to appreciate the offer, reaching up to stroke Anti’s cheek with his thumb. “Don’t you have another one like my favourite too? What was his name? Jamie? He’s cute too, right?” Thankfully Red glanced past the owner, so he didn’t catch the exchange of worried looks right under his nose. “Is he gone?”

“Yeah. He isn’t a slave. Just a worker. He wouldn’t work for you.” At the response, Red’s face twisted into a scowl, and his grip on Anti’s jaw tightened. For just a second, both of them became tense, just watching Red like he was a tiger about to pounce.

“...I…”

**Choose Anti:**

With a sigh, Arjuna let him go, biting his lip as subtly as he could. Eventually, he had enough worrying and just decided to call one of their doctors over. “Henrik? I’ll need to borrow one of you later. Red just took another boy off for a session.” 

Eventually Red shrugged and gave up on the idea. “Oh well. Must have missed him. Come on.” He grabbed Anti’s wrist, tugging the Irishman along to a private room that was marked as free for use. “I’ll pay you both later. I’ll even get you a nice tip for all your  _ hard work _ . You wanna get paid for damages, right?” The grin on his face even had shivers rattling through Anti. It was supposed to be the other fucking way around! He wasn’t supposed to be a fucking slave! 

“In you go.” 

“...What if I don’t wanna listen to your bullshit? What if I don’t wanna let you be on top?” No way was he going to roll over and let this guy walk all over him. He was better than that!

“Oh, my little kitten~” The client just led him inside with a much more gentle grasp on his wrist, where before he had been pressing into it so hard his silver bracelets warped under his fingers like they were made of cheap copper wires. “You will listen to me. I’ll give you a chance to be a good pet. Just the one. And after that, my patience will have...run dry, as it were.” His free hand ran up Anti’s shoulder, tracing the sheer fabric and hanging jewels. “Like the water out here. It used to be a riverbed, this whole valley, did you know?”

Keep talking. Part of the reason Anti hadn’t run away was because he had no idea where to go. Or where he was. So letting the guy ramble worked. Plus it would only run up his rate more and more. 

“I wish we could take you outside. It’s so pretty out there. Layers and layers of differently coloured stones and sands, like something in a painting. I could show you the sights. Fuck you senseless out there in the welcome lobby.” His hand reached Anti’s jaw and cupped it gently. “So pretty...And so fiery. Like a thundering waterfall. I can’t wait to tame you, little tiger.”

All he could remember was those bruises all over Sean. His dislocated jaw. The torn clothes, that vacant stare full of unshed tears. All he had been thinking about was keeping that from happening again, even if Arjuna punished him again for being disrespectful to the clients, never considering his own safety. Fuck, when did he get so soft? “...Oh shit.”

“Now, why don’t you go and open the window? It’s so dark in here, I can hardly see you. And it would be such a shame for you to wear all these pretty clothes where I can’t see them. Like having a pretty pet hidden away. Come to think of it...why  _ do  _ they hide you away so much? Are they afraid you’ll bite them? Or...perhaps you’re a special little treasure? Just for me?” He chuckled, kissing Anti’s hairline before pushing him lightly towards the window. 

“...Doesn’t this one open out near the outside bar?” He paused with his hand on the lock, biting his lip. “...People are gonna hear anything we do. The owners could hear.” Only when he mentioned the owners did Red seem to care. Probably knew that if he was pulling another stunt like he had with Sean and was caught in the act, they might actually break their own code of conduct and stop him, spoiling the ‘fun’. Even the normal workers were something of a risk. They had no real love for Red, and a few of them seemed rather protective of Anti, with his habit of picking fights he really couldn’t win. He was the underdog to them. 

And he couldn’t have someone spoiling his fun.

“Alright, little tiger. Come here.” He gestured to the bed, refusing to take a seat or even strip. “We’re going to play a little game. I wanted to play it with Sean, but you’ll do. I hope you make pretty noises.” In his hand was a bronze key Anti recognized from a few clients. Used for the various toy boxes. Most people picked up their keys while pre-paying, and a small cost was added, but with Red the key was so frequently given that Shyam remarked on how he should have his own minted. It was just handed to him as he walked in every time. “You’re going to show me how still and quiet you can be. I need to know before I start training, after all. Now lay back. Hands above your head. If they move…” He didn’t finish the thought. There was no need. Especially not once Red chained his hands over his head.

Anti did as he was told, albeit reluctantly, and scowled up at him from that position. Just being so submissive felt a little odd. Most people hired him for a power bottom. But he honestly couldn’t imagine Red being a bottom of any kind, except perhaps to some of the workers or owners. That ‘Damien’ guy maybe? He always hung around the owners. And just thinking of Red in a similarly humiliating position made him slightly less uncomfortable. 

“Now then…” First up was a blindfold, of course. Red hated the thought of all those pretty tears being soaked up and hidden away, but it would make his pet tense. Taking away his eyes also forced him to forgo his petty quips and questions. He would be focused on listening, trying to find where Red was, hoping for a cue as to what he was up to next. No such luck would ever come. Things were planned, meticulously so.

“Ears for my little tiger. And if you’re sweet to me, perhaps I’ll let you have a tail too~” Every muscle in Anti’s body was tense, wound like a spring as Red stroked his hair, slipping the ears on gently. “No need to seize up like that, kitten...Come now…” His hands ran slowly over Anti’s upper thighs, heading up towards his hips before moving away. Then they were on his arms, over his shoulders, his bare stomach- Red’s hands were everywhere, and it made his head spiral in all sorts of ways. A small whimper bubbled past his lips. Pain was expected, maybe even welcomed to a point, but this sort of thing made him want to scream in frustration. What was he playing at?

“Hush, hush, it’s alright…” Soft lips on his. So soft. Almost cold, too, which made him both concerned and calm all at once, and he found himself seeking the relief that Red happily provided. “You were so brave for your little friend...So brave…” The cold swept down his body, pressing only lightly into his skin, never with enough pressure to bruise. “I can’t leave a mark on you. Not a single one. Your owners would never let me near you again, I fear. And I need time to tame my fierce little tiger. Hours and hours...Slowly taking my pet apart. Rebuilding you in my arms. Fight me all you want. You’ll be mine sooner or later. I’ll take you both from this place, how does that sound? Bring you home with me. Have you ever been to my home, little tiger? I think you’d like it...warm. A life of luxury for you and your Sean.” 

His words washed over Anti like warm honey, and he felt himself start to get lost in the words, lost in his own thoughts, lost under Red’s cold touch and under the weight of his wonderful promises. Anti just let his head tip back and looked up at the ceiling, up at whatever he imagined could be there. “Wh-Why…? Why us, why?”

“Why does anyone do anything?” Chuckling, Red eased him down, sliding hands down from Anti’s waist back to his hips and lifting them slowly. “Maybe I’m bored, or maybe I’m very excited. Would you honestly want to know? What even makes you think I know?” One slick, cold finger pushed into Anti, and a haze lifted from him, if only slightly. “Hush now. Don’t make a sound. Not even if it feels good.” 

“Wait, stop a sec- Back up, what the hell were you talking about-?!” Anti gasped loudly as Red shoved another finger in mid-question, pressing into that small bundle of nerves that had him writhing. “Wait, just wait-” He did no such thing, keeping a constant pressure on that spot, only occasionally moving his wrist or shifting Anti’s hips, waiting for him to adjust to the sensation and changing things just often enough to keep the need coursing through every vein.

Distantly, he heard Red admonish him for being so noisy. He hadn’t realized there were sounds coming from his mouth. It was almost like his mind was trying to tear itself from his body, thoughts struggling to stay afloat while Anti’s body happily surrendered. There was certainly a sinking feeling in his chest, but he came to realize that he wasn’t just imagining things- Red was lifting his hips and leaving the rest of him to press into the mattress. The pitch of his whines rose. “I told you to be quiet, didn’t I? I thought after the incense you might be a little more obedient.”

_ Drugs.  _ Red had found some kind of incense? What was it? That must be why it had been so hard to focus since lying down. Now Anti’s noises became panicked, high whining to compliment weak twists of his hips away from Red. It didn’t do much. If anything, Anti was only making it worse for himself, adding more friction that turned his legs to jelly. “Sean...Sean…!”

“He’s not here, little tiger.” Red’s voice was right in his ear, and Anti tried to scream even as the lump in his throat trapped it. “We’re alone. And I want to take my time with you. You’re booked in for the  _ day,  _ Anti. Even if I leave…” Even if he left, the instructions were as clear as crystal. You did not enter the room with a slave who’d been booked. Not without one of the owners in tow, and they probably had better things to do. Another whine. Anti struggled, his noises building to what sounded like sobs. 

“Quiet for me now, quiet. I need this, so so badly…” Red pulled his hand away and started to push into Anti. He was supposed to be using some kind of protection, wasn’t he? That was supposed to be a rule, did someone tell Red he was allowed not to? “Oh...Oh God, you’re so tight...I have to say I’m surprised. I was expecting you to be all loose from letting people take you. I wonder if you let people use you in groups? Do you let lots of people fuck you at once, little tiger?”

All that came in response were more moans. That brought a grin to Red’s face. “I don’t even think I’m going to last inside you, you’re so tight, and I can hear all those pretty noises-” a groan finally escaped Red, filling Anti with an odd sense of pride. “So close, so close-” 

Anti was still the first to cum. There was practically no warning, just a building warmth in his stomach that got heavier and heavier until Anti was screaming as he arched up into Red, pulling at the handcuffs, legs shaking. Nothing seemed to exist past the rushing blood in his ears and the warmth all over him, inside him and all over his already warm skin. Red’s voice was somewhere, praising him for how pretty he looked. There were hands on his thighs, helping him through it, pressing slight bruises into the pale skin. That rush felt like it lasted for hours.

When Anti came to his senses, he knew, somehow, that he was free of Red now. The room was quiet, and there was drier, crisp air in place of the sickly incense that Red has brought with him. His eyes hurt a little from having light hitting them instead of being covered by thick fabric. Still, he wasn’t alone. Someone was there. The fact that they weren’t touching him while he lay there told him, yet again, that it wasn’t Red.

“Anti? I just...came to do an exam. Can I touch you?” German accent. Henrik. Anti nodded slightly, still lying on his back with a blank expression. Even as Henrik looked him over, gently wiping away Red’s cum. “I don’t...understand? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?”

And then Anti could feel himself being lifted into a hug. “Hey, what are you-?!” 

Oh. 

There were tears on his face. It took Henrik wiping them away for him to notice. For once, he didn’t protest the way he was being held, and just let Henrik check him. Neither of them said a word.


End file.
